


Family Meetings

by adangerousbond



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oneshot, Post S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/pseuds/adangerousbond
Summary: A quick post S4 oneshot with our favourite team on the run.





	Family Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a scene for a post S4 finale fic in my mind, but didn't want to get too into actual semantics, so just started writing and still somehow it turned into an nearly 5.5k oneshot! I haven't looked into S5 spoilers/info, anything really so I have no idea what direction they are going with it.
> 
> As usual I have only had a quick check over it, so apologies for any mistakes
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

They had dragged themselves out of the tunnels to a fanatic Jane, pulling the rumble away quicker than the four of them. The moment they were all free they sprinted away from the area, not wanting their attackers to become aware that they had failed in their hit or to wait around to see if they had a back up missile.

Once at a fair distance they all stopped to regroup, giving each other and themselves a quick going over, everyone noticing for the first time that Weller had been supporting Patterson as they had made their escape, and then the piece of debris in her leg catching their attention instead. Jane's focus going to her husband the moment he flinched while helping the blonde switch her weight to the boulder behind them, the large patch of blood seeping through his shirt suddenly the only thing she could see.

Ignoring his wife's fussing at his arm, Weller checked over the remaining two members of the team, Reade for the most part seemed okay, just a few general cuts and scrapes, and Tasha had moved to sit next to Patterson, after having done the same thing and glanced over the rest of the team, her face cringing as she slowly lifted her hand to touch the blood and dirt mixture that was covering the side of it, Reade glancing with concern as he paused from checking out the metal in Patterson's leg.

"We need to get somewhere to clean up." Weller spoke, breaking the team's attention away from assessing each other.

"Agreed, you and Patterson will need stiches and I would be tipping Zapata has a concussion, the three of you should really see a doctor." Reade spoke, running through the list of injuries he had determined so far.

"You all should get checked out." Jane stated, the worry that she had been feeling when she saw their hideout blow up still lacing her tone.

"We can't, we need to lay low, so unless you know a doctor in Iceland that you trust completely, we will have to make do." Patterson reasoned; her voice clipped as she tried not to move too much as she tried to determine how far into her leg the metal shard went.

"She's right, we are best finding somewhere off grid and patching ourselves up." Tasha stated, backing her friend up as she glanced around their surroundings, trying to work out just where they should go next.

A silent agreeance taking over the group as they prepared themselves to continue moving, the sound of a helicopter overhead spurring them into action as they made their way in the only direction that was somewhat covered. They all froze the moment they reached a road and a black SUV pulled up alongside them and its window rolled down.

"Get in, Ice Cream sent me." The man in the driver's seat told them impatiently, his eyes going back to check the road for any threats the moment he had given his instructions.

The team looked around at each other, trying to determine if getting in the vehicle was their best move, the collection of injuries amongst them meaning they couldn't fight as well as usual, but also that they really needed to stop and treat the injuries. With a collective nod, they all knew that it was a risk they had to take, they didn't have much of a choice but to get into the vehicle.

The man didn't speak again until he pulled into a large warehouse an hour or so later, and all he told them when he did was that Ice Cream was on his way and to wait there, before he exited back the way they had come, leaving them standing in the middle of the empty warehouse, not quite sure what was going on. Quietly, the four set to finding makeshift weapons around them, giving them something to use if this did turn out to be a trap.

Before they had a chance to do too much preparing, two new vehicles entered, and relief flooded the group when they saw Ice Cream step out of one. He set about directing his people to the perimeters and having the doctor he brought along check over his recent friends, running over what had happened with them.

Once they were all patched up as best as possible, from the man they know were informed was actually a vet, but assured that the antibiotics and what not were in fact for humans not animals, Ice Cream set about informing them of his new plan to get them out of the country and that he was finding out what he could about Rich. The vet gave them a bag of supplies and a list of instructions for everyone to follow on their journey and the team was sent on their way.

The first flight was a quiet ordeal; Patterson going over everything tech they had to ensure no one else would be able to find them, or know where they had been, Jane not taking her eyes of Weller as they worked on the teams backstories, pausing every so often to change the bandage covering the long, deep gash on his arm she had stitched up earlier, or to make him eat or drink something and ignoring his protests. While Reade and Tasha sat with them, piping in now and again, the later less often as she sat with her legs tucked up and resting more on Reade than she probably should.

They went from one mode of transport to another to another, Ice Cream getting them the information on where Rich was as they made their way there, no one quite sure if they would end up owing the man big time or if he realised they wouldn't be able to fulfil any of their promises if they were captured or dead.

By the third plane and the sixth day, they were all sore and exhausted but nearly at the black site, they had their plan and as much information that they could to go into it, but the plane ride was filled with apprehension, they all knew how much was riding on the mission and that if they failed, it not only would be bad for rich, but it could ruin their chances at clearing their names, or worse, get them killed.

"Family meeting." Patterson broke the silence of the plane, drawing confused and tired faces.

"What do you want to talk about?" Weller asked, catching the drift of her statement, the others understanding soon after.

"I know we already agreed we were in this, but I wanted to make sure everyone knew the risks of going in, we could easily get caught and never be able to clear our names." Patterson stated the thoughts that was going through everyone's head, but that they weren't quite ready to say out loud.

"Everyone might always think we were the criminals and she could get away with it all, but it's Rich." Jane explained, sharing a caring look with Weller as she did, the topic obviously something that they had discussed in private as well.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he would do the same for us." Reade confirmed what they all knew, as the group once again agreed that they were all in this together.

********************************************************

The plan to break Rich out had gone relatively smoothly until the end, a fire fight followed them out of the facility. Patterson started the getaway car, as Jane and Weller helped Rich towards it and Reade and Tasha provided cover from the back, all of them just trying to finish the mission with as little damage as possible.

Once at the car, Jane and Weller near pushed Rich into the van, turning back to provide cover to the last two just in time to see Tasha stumble slightly, Reade grabbing her arm the moment she did to try and keep her moving quickly. Patterson floored the van the second everyone was inside, Weller sliding the door shut with the momentum of the speed they were going at helping close it quicker.

"Everyone okay?" Patterson asked from the front once they had gotten a good, safe distance away, watching her family in the review mirror as she kept a closer eye on the road in front.

"I think I got nicked." Tasha interrupted the choruses of yes's, bringing a shaky hand forward as if to check for blood, the team taking in her very bloody hand with wide eyes as she calmly placed it back to her side. "Yeah, definitely did."

"Tasha!" Reade exclaimed, his tone full of concern and a hint of annoyance that she hadn't told them straight away, gently moving her hand away to look at the wound that was seeping out blood, evidently more than just a nick that she had tried to play it down to.

"How bad is it?" Patterson asked, as she pulled into a forested area that they had left their next car at, one that would be safer for them to travel in in a more densely populated area.

"She needs a doctor." Weller stated firmly, collecting the things they needed to take with them and the things that might lead anyone who found the van to them.

"I'll be fine, a doctor is too risky." Tasha brushed the concern off, reminding everyone that it wasn't as simple as walking into a hospital, they were wanted fugitives after all.

"Just keep pressure on it." Reade instructed as he helped her out of the van, letting her set the pace for the short distance across to the other car, taking over on putting pressure on it once they were seated in the car, worried that it was still seeping and the lack of an exit wound meant the bullet was still in there.

"I might know of someone who might help us, just let me make a phone call." Jane stated, pulling her phone out and dialling a number once they made it back onto the main road and her phone got service again, diving into a conversation in Russian.

Stopping at a run-down building, Jane and Weller entered first to talk to her contact, as the others waited for the all clear, which came in the way of a roller door opening to their side, allowing them to drive into the building. Patterson and Rich stepped out of the vehicle cautiously as Jane made her way to the back, opening the door and directing Reade where to take Tasha.

Placing the now barely with it brunette on the makeshift gurney, Reade tried to ignore the amount of un-sterile objects around, reminding himself that this was the best they would be able to do. The man, who Jane had explained to have met in her K&R days, went straight to work on cleaning the wound up, apologising that he didn't have a chance to get any sedatives, so until she passed out, she would feel everything, which with the blood loss and exhaustion wasn't too far into the procedure.

"She's lucky nothing was pierced." He told them as he placed a clean bandage patch over the stitched-up wound, gaining a soft thanks from the patient in question as she had regained consciousness towards the end.

He left them be for a few hours, needing the time to scrounge her up some medical supplies and needed drugs, telling her to try and rest in the meantime. The team glad for the chance figure out their next move, deciding in the end to lay low in an old Sandstorm cabin Jane knew of hidden in the middle of the forest, which would give them the time they needed to regroup and come up with a proper plan to get themselves out of the whole mess, now that the team was all together.

********************************************************

The woods were pitch black by the time they finally approached the cabin, Jane would have preferred getting their in daylight to have a better sweep of the area, but they had had to make sure they wouldn't be able to be traced.

Patterson glanced into the living area before making her way in, Tasha was curled into Reade's side as he was making his way through some of the files they had grabbed when they broke Rich out, the both looking almost peaceful in the fire light. Her hesitation at interrupting disappeared when Tasha's tired eyes met hers and she realised she wasn't asleep.

"Family meeting in five, I'll round up the others." Patterson told them, making her way to the front of the cabin.

Poking her head out the front door and knocking on a couple doors, she informed the rest of the team of the family meeting she was calling. Jane and Weller filled into the room, sitting on the couch next to Reade, while Rich chose the armchair next to them, everyone stared towards the blonde.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Jane asked amusedly, eyebrow raised at their summons.

"We need to do a run into the shops, our cupboards are less than bare." Patterson explained the reason for the meeting, a topic she had been bringing up with them separately and not actually getting anything done about it.

"Okay, you and I will go in like we decided." Jane agreed quickly, the trip into town seeming like a welcomed change from being boxed in the cabin as if she was back locked in a safehouse, which in many ways it was.

"No, I'll go." Weller stated, worried about the million issues they could face in a more populated area, Jane placing her hand on his knee and shaking her head with a lopsided smirk, shutting his request down.

"Why do you two get to go?" Rich complained, the spark coming back in his eyes after having had a chance to recoup from what had happened to him, a topic they had yet to push and he wasn't sharing about.

"Well, we just broke you out of a CIA black site so you definitely can't, I don't trust Weller with shopping, Tasha's in no state and Reade is not going to leave her, with some makeup and wigs, Jane and I will go undetected." Patterson ran through the reasons it had to be her and Jane that go, leaving no room for anyone to fight her reasoning.

"Speaking of those two," Rich started with a glance towards Tasha and Reade, receiving a glare from both, "At what point did they have less personal space than Jane and Weller?"

"About the second day of this." Weller stated with a shrug, with everything that had happened, it hadn't been something that had been at the top of their list of concerns or things to talk about.

"And we are all just ignoring it?" Rich continued on his line of questioning, watching as Tasha's head fell back onto Reade's shoulder, as if proving his point further.

"Makes for easier sleeping arrangements?" Jane chuckled, since the first safe house in Iceland that Reade had chosen to sit on the bed Tasha was laying on, they two had continued with choosing the same space, whether just so they could be sure the other was okay or something more, there wasn't the time or the need to ask about it.

"And, it is them two, they've always been close." Patterson stated, moving to sit on the final armchair in the room, having decided her family meeting was going to go on for longer than she had planned.

"I mean, I know I always joked about it, but I wasn't actually ever sure they were a thing." Rich explained, the gossiper inside him fishing for more information.

"Wasn't she the reason his engagement ended?" Weller asked without thinking, gaining a pillow in the arm from his wife and glares from the two in question, as he realised he had said that out loud.

"Wait, that's a thing everyone thinks?" Rich exclaimed as if he was a kid getting told he was going to Disneyland, glancing between his newfound gossip buddy and the two sporting matching glares.

"Kurt." Jane jumped in sternly before he could even begin to respond, her undertone clear as he sat back, removing himself from the line of discussion as he took his wife's warning.

"Anyway, did anyone have any requests?" Patterson changed the subject awkwardly, the last thing the small cabin needed was tension.

"I'll write you a list." Rich said, accepting the change of subject easily, only because he was worried if he didn't, he wouldn't get the items he wanted.

"Some decent snacks, anything not Jerky related." Reade stated, every time he had opened a cupboard in the kitchen, he had come across Jerky and every time the team had had to hear his complaints on the food.

"Oh, some decent alcohol." Rich added, as he reached for a pen and paper to start his list, wanting to make sure not to miss anything he wanted.

"Jane will know what I like." Weller chose the easy option, smiling at his wife as he spoke.

"Some board games or something, the boredoms setting in." Rich spoke more to himself than the team, writing his statement down as he did.

"Tash? I'll get you some more bandage supplies, but anything else?" Jane asked quietly, tilting her head to catch the younger agent's eye.

"I'm good thanks." Tasha gave her a small smile, her tone tired and lacking her usual fire.

"Come on, surely there's something you want." Patterson pressed softly, gaining only a shake of a head in response.

"So, we are ignoring that she's barely eating or sleeping too?" Rich asked the group, a hint of real concern to his question.

"It's the least you can do, seeing's as I took a bullet for you." Tasha snapped back, her voice carrying a touch more life than it had been, but still a long way from her usual self.

"That's fair." The truth to her statement making Rich drop the subject easily as he went back to writing his list.

"I'll try and see what over the counter meds we can get you, I know its not fun having injuries like that without at least pain meds. But any food requests?" Jane asked again, a near mothering tone setting in that the other agent would have called her on normally, but this time didn't even seem to register.

"I'm good, really." Tasha stated once more, she was barely able to eat without feeling sick, that wasn't something that made her feel like anything in particular.

"So, Family meeting over?" Weller pointed his question towards the blonde who had called it, breaking the silence that had taken over the room, gaining a nod in response.

"I vote we do more of these when we are back home, free and clear." Rich stated as he handed over his list of requests, the team all smiling at the idea.

********************************************************

"The guys are going out hunting, so I figured us girls could have a drink." Patterson explained to the two in front of her, after having dragged them into the kitchen with her.

"Good plan." Jane agreed quickly, collecting them each a wine glass from a cupboard and skimming the collection of wine bottles they had to choose from.

"That one." The blonde stated, pointing to one of the bottles with certainty, even though she didn't even read the label.

"You just chose that one at random." Tasha laughed, the other two smiling at the sound, glad that they were starting to get their friend back.

"No, I didn't, it's a great vintage." Patterson tried to back up her choice with something that would sound feasible.

"I think someone started without us." Jane spoke to Tasha, ignoring the protests from the third member of their group.

"Fine, you guys took too long to join me." Patterson caved, making her way across to the dining table with her chosen bottle and another she had grabbed on her way.

"You told us 10 minutes and then came back 5 minutes later to get us?" Tasha tried to reason, sitting across from the blonde as Jane sat on the seat next to Patterson.

"Because you were taking too long." The blonde stated once more, pouring everyone a glass as they relished being closer to the wood fire.

"Why did we stop doing this?" Jane asked, it felt like it had been years since they had had a good girls night out.

"I don't know, but we should definitely pick it back up when we are cleared." Patterson more demanded than requested, finishing her glass off.

"If we are cleared." Tasha spoke flatly, playing with her glass but never actually taking a drink.

"Well then, wherever we end up" Jane told the group, ignoring the negative side of the statement.

"I'm not sure they would let us in whatever deep dark hole they want to throw us in, but sure, sounds good." Tasha joked back with a smirk, she had missed this, but she wasn't prepared to fully commit to anything that had a happy ending just yet.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked sincerely, putting an end to the topic at hand.

"Less like I got blown up and then shot." The woman across the table stated, finally having a sip of the wine in front of her, almost as to prove she was feeling better.

"Well you are starting to look better than you have been, that's for sure." Patterson pipped up with a warm smile, gaining a nod in agreeance from the woman next to her as she spoke.

"What are you saying?" Tasha feigning insult from the statement as she glanced between her two friends.

"We are just glad you're starting to heal, you had us worried for a while there, I think Reade was ready to kidnap a doctor for you." Patterson explained her statement further, smiling at her friend genuinely, wanting her to know they really were all happy she was getting back to her old self.

"Speaking of whom, are you still going with the just friend's line?" Jane questioned, staring Tasha down as if it was an interrogation, the wine in her hand throwing her intended look off a fraction.

"She didn't always go with that." The blonde turned to her fellow interrogator with a smirk, swirling the wine in her glass before taking a sip.

"What do you mean?" Jane switched her attention to her other friend, her tone light and inquisitive.

"Did you ever tell him? I always wondered if that's why he broke off his engagement to Meg." Patterson asked the quiet member of the drinking group, trying to keep her voice steady and serious but falling just a bit short.

"You told him you loved him, didn't you?" Jane questioned, filling up everyone's glasses as she did, a little part of her disappointed that Tasha's was barely touched and that she wasn't going to be able to use the alcohol to get her talking.

"I would rather not talk about it." Tasha tried shutting them down but watching as the other two continued with their drinks, she knew that that would be harder to do than usual.

"What else are we going to talk about, we are in the middle of no where hiding for our lives." Jane countered, a slight whine to her voice, for a group that would usually be hunting terrorists and other bad people, they were all getting bored trapped in the forest.

"Will you just answer one question?" Patterson attempted a different tactic, trying to hold back a smirk that would affect the chance of her getting a yes to her request.

"Maybe." Choosing to go with a safe answer, Tasha decided to at least hear the question out, taking a small sip of wine to prepare herself for it.

"Have you guys ever crossed that line?" The blonde asked the question that she had wanted to know for a while now but hadn't been in a position that she felt she could.

The way in which Tasha dipped her head slightly and stared at the wine in her glass before looking up, was all the answer the other two needed and as soon as she glanced towards them, still trying to formulate a response, she knew that she had given them the answer already.

"Seriously, when?" Patterson exclaimed, eyes wide as she took in the information, a quick glance at Jane told her that she was reeling too.

"You said one question, this isn't twenty questions." Tasha responded with more bite than she had had in a while, turning away from them at the sound of someone entering the cabin.

"Oh, this sounds like a fun game." Rich stated as he entered the open plan living area, eyes going bright with excitement when he realised he had walked into a wine drinking session.

"Weren't you out hunting with Weller and Reade?" Jane asked, sharing a smirk with the rest of the table.

"Think over that sentence and I think you will have you're answer." Rich told her, collecting his own glass, along with another bottle of wine and joining them at the table, sitting at the head to allow him to be closer to the wood fire.

"They sent you back, didn't they?" Jane questioned with a laugh, she had been surprised that they had let him go with them in the first place and even more so that he had wanted to go with them.

"One hundred percent, so what are we grilling Tasha about, I'm guessing Reade?" Rich asked the group, as he set about catching up on the drinking side of things, all while also catching up on the gossip side too.

"You using my name sounds weird." Tasha told him casually with a slight scrunch to her nose, hoping he would forget what he had walked into.

"Well, I thought it was only fair, I mean you have saved my life and Boston's now, but don't try and change the subject." He explained, catching her out on her plan as he poured himself another glass, topping up the other twos at the same time.

"Since you've been living together?" Patterson went back to her line of questioning she had started before they had been interrupted, her voice starting to lose it seriousness as the alcohol set in.

"From some of the conversations we have had recently, I wouldn't have thought you two had crossed that line, but knowing that you have, I would guess before you went deep cover?" Jane stated, running through her thoughts as she spoke as she made her conclusion, one that she decided was right based on the lack of any response from the brunette across from her.

"I'm glad you've been talking to someone about it." Patterson said after a moment, as she rerun through the other woman's statement and realised that the two had been having the types of chats that her and Tasha used too.

"It's not like we've been talking a lot." Tasha felt the need to clarify, she was happy to be on talking terms again, but she couldn't help but miss the quality talks she and Patterson used to have.

"I think I've started all the conversations we've had on the topic." Jane stated with a hint of humour, picking up on the underlying tone and trying to not hurt anyone's feelings.

"No, it's good, you and I haven't really spent much time together since you got back, plus it wasn't like we were really talking when you left." Patterson assured her friend, she knew that they hadn't been close friends in a while and a part of her was glad that at least she had had someone to talk to.

"I'm glad we are back talking though." Tasha spoke softly, she had hated the way things had been after the Borden mess and that the two of them hadn't fully mended their fences when she had gone deep cover.

"Me too, I couldn't deal with the passive aggressive fighting in the lab." Rich added, breaking the seriousness to the conversation with a gulp of wine and a chuckle.

"So, obviously you said something to him and that broke his engagement up, and then not too long after you went deep cover, so you must have slept together sometime during that time frame. Which would explain why he took you leaving and apparent betrayal so hard." Patterson ran through what they had managed to more or less get out of Tasha and the small bits and pieces that they already knew.

"Did you guys sleeping together break his engagement up?" Rich exclaimed suddenly, watching her with a shocked expression, as the other two joined in with serious looks awaiting her response.

"What, no!" Tasha clarified quickly, the rest of the gang looking amongst each other before slowly nodding in agreeance that they took her answer to be truthful.

"More wine please." Patterson requested, handing her glass out to Jane with a lopsided grin, the latter of which gladly taking the glass and filling it.

"We should do more family drinking nights." Rich spoke fondly, passing his glass over for more as well.

********************************************************

"Family meeting." Patterson yelled throughout the cabin; her glass raised above her head as she tried not to spill any of her wine.

"We are already all in the same room." Weller stated, he and Reade had returned a little while ago to drop off a deer they had caught and had planned to head back out, only to find the impromptu girls night going on and felt it best to stay and make sure they stayed out of trouble.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Tasha asked her friend; she had tried to cut her off earlier as well, but Patterson had stated she only would if she got the full twenty questions.

"No." she responded, stumbling as she sat back on her chair at the table. "Maybe."

"What do you want?" Reade questioned her, reminding her that she had called for everyone's attention but never stated why.

"Does anyone know how to cook bread?" Patterson stared down everyone at the table as if it was a question they would lie about, her glaze as serious as it could be.

"What?" Weller was the first to respond, his brows furrowed as he was thrown by the question.

"Yes, that's what we need." Jane agreed with enthusiasm as her and Patterson turned to each other with excited looks.

"Oh my god, we can add the herbs I found in the forest." Rich added, jumping on board with the plan as well.

"No, they were just tree leaves." Weller stated sternly, suddenly very glad that he had decided to stay and already formulating how to hide the rest of the wine.

"Herbs are leaves Kurt." Jane informed him in a serious tone, ignoring a snicker from Tasha and Reade across the table.

"You are not putting the random tree leaves that Rich found in your food." Weller explained his statement further, leaving no room for discussion on the matter, feeling as though he was talking to Bethany.

"But we can make bread?" Patterson questioned when she realised he hadn't said no to that part of the idea.

"You probably don't have ingredients to." Tasha reasoned, her tone even and lacking any effects of the alcohol, watching as Rich started browsing on his highly encrypted phone, no doubt for a recipe.

"How are you the least drunk out of them?" Reade dipped his head to ask her, a hint of amusement and wonder to his words, usually this was something he would have expected her to get right into.

"I'm just starting to feel right; you really think I want to be hungover?" She responded with a grin, trying to play down just how much she wanted to just feel normal and not be affected by some injury or drug or wine.

"I found a recipe with minimal ingredients, that I'm pretty sure I have seen all of in our cupboards." Rich yelled from his seat, showing his phone screen around the table with a smug look on his face.

"Yay!" Patterson and Jane shouted in union, jumping up to follow Rich into the kitchen.

"I guess that's another family meeting finished." Weller spoke quietly to the two remaining members, "So how about we hide this wine?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: adangerousbond


End file.
